The Very Best of Dad's Army - Volume Two
The Very Best of Dad's Army - Volume Two is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 17th October 1994 and a UK DVD release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 30th October 2002. Description Front cover Quick march to Walmington-on-Sea for 5 of the very best classic episodes! Back cover 5 of the very best episodes featuring those brave warriors - Walmington-on-Sea's answer to the SAS - the one and only Home Guard! Episode Info #NO SPRING FOR FRAZER #MUM'S ARMY #MENACE FROM THE DEEP #WHEN DID YOU LAST SEE YOUR MONEY? #THE HONRABLE MAN Cast and Credits Here are the cast and credits for these five Dad's Army episodes on both the VHS and DVD releases. 'No Spring for Frazer' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Harold Bennett as Mr. Blewitt, Joan Cooper as Miss Baker and Ronnie Brandon as Mr. Drury. *Singing voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Film Cameraman: James Balfour. *Film Editor: Bob Rymer. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Richard Hunt. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'Mum's Army' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Carmen Silvera as Mrs. Gray, Wendy Richard as Edith Parish, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Pamela Cundell as Mrs. Fox, Julian Burbury as Miss Ironside, Rosemary Faith as Ivy Samways, Melita Manger as the Waitress, Deirdre Costello as the Buffet Assistant, David Gilchrist as the Serviceman, Eleanor Smale as Mrs. Prosser and Jack Le White as the Porter. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'Menace from the Deep' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as the A.R.P. Warden, Stuart Sherwin as the 2nd A.R.P. Warden, Bill Treacher as the 1st Sailor and Larry Martyn as the 2nd Sailor. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Film Cameraman: James Balfour. *Film Editor: Bob Rymer. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Ray London. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'When Did You Last See Your Money?' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Chief ARP Warden Hodges, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Harold Bennett as Mr Blewitt and Tony Hughes as Mr. Billings. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Major Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by John Delany. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1972. 'The Honourable Man' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Chief Warden Hodges, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Eric Longworth as the Town Clerk, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Gabor Vernon as the Russain, Hana-Maria Pravda as the Interpreter, Robert Raglan as the Colonel, Pamela Cundell as Mrs. Fox and Fred MacNaughton as the Mayor. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Major Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Film Cameraman: James Balfour. *Sound Recordist: John Gatland. *Film Editor: Bill Harris. *Studio Lighting by Howard King. *Studio Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1973. Trailers and info A slide showing two comedy titles by BBC Video, including 1:"The Very Best of Only Fools and Horses - Tea for Three" and 2:"The Very Best of Steptoe and Son", both of which are also available. Gallery BBCV5396.jpg Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Dad's Army Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:VHS Videos with Five Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1994 (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with The Unpredictable Michael Barrymore Live trailer (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with Lenny Henry: Live and Loud trailer Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides